callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz Operative
The Spetsnaz Operative, or Roulette Interrogator is a Russian soldier who tortures Mason, Bowman and Woods in the mission "Payback". After clubbing Bowman to death with a pipe, he and the VC Bookie force Mason and Woods to play Russian Roulette with a Python magnum. When Mason turns the gun on the VC Bookie and takes the Bookie's CZ75, he flees through the tunnels attempting to escape. After a brief chase he is killed by Mason, or by Woods if the player doesn't shoot in time, as he tries to pry a door open to escape. Trivia *British actor Hugh Daly is the only person to have portrayed a character (Spetsnaz Operator), in the 'Black Ops' game and played a character in the live action "Black Ops' "There's are Soldier in all of us" commercial. He was also one of the main military technical advisors to the Treyarch weapon and character development teams too. *If the player is quick enough, the player can shoot him using the Bookie's CZ75, though he will not die. It is impossible to kill him in the first room at the beginning of the level *Even if the player goes through the tunnels as fast as they can, the interrogator will always appear trying to escape by prying open the door. *When he is trying to open the door at the end of the tunnel, the player can kill him with a single bullet or even a direct impact from a grenade. *If Mason does not shoot him fast enough, Woods will do so instead. *He has the same character model as the guard at the beginning of the mission "Vorkuta." *He will not gib. *The Russian's death animation will take the form of a multiple-bullet animation, even if he is shot by one CZ75 bullet. Also, the death animation is always the same during every playthrough, regardless of the weapon used to kill him. *The Viet Cong seem a little frightened by him, as when he slammed the pipe on the table when the Bookie was holding his butcher knife to Bowman's neck, he jumps. Another time is when he starts clubbing Bowman to death with the pipe, a Viet Cong fighter can be seen jumping a bit in surprise. *The player can supposedly allow him to live. To do this, shoot him in the foot with a pistol. He will still fall but on the ground he appears to be blinking and/or moving his mouth up and down, as if he is faking death. He will be gone after the player leaves outside with Woods. *he looks alot like kane from the command and counquer games Gallery Spetsnaz dead.jpg|The Russians dead corpse SP.jpg|The Russian in the background TheRussian-Man.jpg|The Russian, whilst being angered by Bowman. Bowmandeath.png|Spetnaz Operative Killing Joseph Bowman File:HughheadshotFRONT2010.jpg|Hugh Daly, who was affiliated with the production of Black Ops and used as the character model for the Spetsnaz Operative References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Red Army Soldiers